


A night at the movies

by SaraDrake



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraDrake/pseuds/SaraDrake
Summary: Kara is insistent on taking Lena to a movie. What could go wrong?





	A night at the movies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexis_Shepard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Shepard/gifts).



Kara burst through the doors of Lena's office like a bull from one of the farms in Smallville. It was a miracle she had not crashed into Lena's desk—the velocity should have thrown them both through the closed doors of the balcony and over the edge.

Luckily, her friend managed to stop right before slamming into the desk. Were Kara's legs vibrating?  _Oh, God!_  Those long legs that seemed to go on forever were vibrating as if hooked up to a battery. Lena pursed her lips. Damned red bull. Kara must have drunk it.

Kara feet levitated an inch from the ground. Lena's eyes widened. Levitated! What on Earth was Kara thinking! People could see!

Her head snapped to the door leading into her office. Vacant, except for Jess who was glued to the screen. Her assistant's time had been well spent planning the next gala. Lena needed to be quick because if Jess happened to turn her way—well she'd see Kara floating around the room as if they were on a space shuttle instead of the office.

"Lena! I have the best idea. I was researching clowns you know as a theme for a Halloween party that Alex wanted to throw. I haven't had much time to look as I've been busy but I thought—"

"Kara—"

As if she had not been interrupted, Kara continued her frantic hand motions and Lena had to wonder how the words fell from her mouth without the need for air. Were Kryptonians like humans with the need for air?

"And I thought that clowns would be a better addition instead of those horrid zombies everyone seems to like. I hate zombies—"

"Kara—"

"I mean I know that people like them but come on! Everything is zombies this and zombies that and ugly, scary faces and Halloween isn't just about scary—"

"Kara!" Lena said, her voice raising, eyebrows lifted. "You're floating!"

Kara froze at least ten inches in the air and blinked.

Lena cleared her throat and lifted an eyebrow.

Kara gasped and her feet collided with the floor. At least the floor was still there and had not turned into a Kara sized chasm.

"Oh Lena, I don't know what happened. How did that happen! Oh, it must have been all the yoga and meditation I have been doing. I've been so stressed out from Sapper lately and Alex said I needed to do something to ease the tension. I've heard that there have been cases where people can levitate when they meditate long enough."

"Yoga. Meditation." Lena said, a twinkle in her eyes. "I see." At least Kara's excuses were humorous.

Kara nodded. "Yes, it's nice. I get very stressed out so that is what I do. Just normal yoga which is normal which can cause people to do things that aren't so normal."

"I should come with you sometime?" Lena said, biting her lip.

Kara squeaked. "Yes. Yes, you should. You should totally do that!"

"Well, let's set it up…"

"I—"

Lena let out a wry chuckle. She loved the excuses Kara would come up with. The yoga explanation beat the time when Kara had stood Lena up for dinner because "a tractor ran over her cell phone" and she had not been able to get in touch because her phone was gone. Or, the time when her sister's cat—Alex did not have a cat—caught some horrible disease and was in the hospital. A regular hospital because Alex's cat was special.

"Kara, so, you were talking about clowns?"

Kara blinked and then started bouncing on her toes. "Yes! Yes! Because clowns are so much better than zombies, vampires, and other gross monsters. So, I saw there was this movie out about a clown and I love clowns and I thought you could see it with me!"

Lena narrowed her eyes. Clowns. The only movie she knew of was "It." Surely Kara wouldn't—

"And I would really like to see it. It's called 'It'. Isn't that a funny name for a movie?"

Lena nearly choked on the glass of water that mysteriously appeared in her hand. "It? Kara! That movie is about a killer clown."

"What? No, it's not. The advertisement shows him giving a child a balloon! How is that not nice!"

"Kara, it's rated 'R.' It is in the horror genre. This is not a movie you would typically see."

Kara's stuck her bottom lip out into a pout. "Lena, I can…it isn't a scary movie!"

Lena sighed. She had a feeling her friend would see it with or without her just to prove a point. Kara was stubborn that way. Lena would go to support her friend not because Kara would grab onto her and bury her head in Lena's chest during the scary parts.

"Fine, Kara. I'll go with you."

Kara squealed and jumped and danced simultaneously while wrapping her arms around Lena in a tight squeeze. "Kara. Too tight. Too tight."

"Oh!" Kara's face turned a lovely shade of red. "I'm so sorry! I've been working out and I don't know my own strength sometimes. Lifting ca—weights will do that to you."

Lena shook her head and smiled ruefully. "It's okay. So we'll meet later tonight?"

"Yes!"

###

Later that night

Kara's face paled, and if Lena didn't know her she'd assume that her friend was a ghost. A female Casper or something. But, the credits were showing and Kara had sat through the entire movie, not jumping to her feet to run to the bathroom once. Of course, her head had been buried in Lena's shoulder the entire time. Lena wasn't complaining though.

Kara scowled and Lena worried for the screen. Hopefully, it wouldn't burst into flames.

"Lena, that was  _not_  a nice clown."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors ect. I am half asleep


End file.
